1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hydrodynamic torque converter used in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle. A hydrodynamic torque converter of this type comprises a housing arrangement that is filled with fluid or is fillable with fluid and which has an impeller with a plurality of impeller vanes successively arranged in circumferential direction around an axis of rotation, a turbine in an interior space of the housing, which turbine has a plurality of turbine vanes successively arranged in circumferential direction around the axis of rotation, and a stator with stator vanes successively arranged in circumferential direction around the axis of rotation. The impeller, the turbine, and the stator form a fluid circulation torus with a torus diameter Td considered radially with respect to the axis of rotation, an outer radius Ra with respect to the axis of rotation, and a torus width B considered in direction of the axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 070 662 A1 discloses a hydrodynamic torque converter for which optimal values are indicated for a variety of measurements and ratios thereof. For example, an optimal value range of 0.5 to 1 is indicated for the ratio between the width, considered or measured in direction of the axis of rotation, and the outer diameter of the torus of this known hydrodynamic torque converter. In this respect, the ratio of the radial height, that is, the radial extension of the torus, to the width, i.e., the axial length, should be in the range of 0.88 to 1, which means that the fluid circulation torus can have an approximately circular outer contour.